


L'amour en mer

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oh yeah i'm sure they can, One day they'll be together !, stupid guys !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne voulait pas être aimé et elle avait bien des raisons pour cela. Futur-ex Steve/Catherine, futur-peut-être-s'ils-font-des-efforts Steve/Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour en mer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Résumé en deux mots :** amour et navy  
>  **Bêta :** Azh  <3  
>  **Prompt :** "M'aimer est un gaspillage de sentiments" par Meanne77

Catherine eut un sourire en entendant Steve lui expliquer la sortie au zoo de la fille de son partenaire. Ils avaient leur "truc" tous les deux. Ils n'utilisaient pas de mot pour le définir. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin et le brun n'avait jamais rien fait pour cela. En fait, peu après qu'ils aient commencer à se fréquenter, il lui avait déclaré très abruptement –très Steve-ment en fait- que l'aimer était un gaspillage de temps et de sentiments.  
Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui, pour autant, ce qu'ils avaient comptait pour elle. Depuis qu'il était réserviste, ils se voyaient moins mais elle voyait parfaitement qu'il avait changé.  
Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre. Steve était quelqu'un de très secret, mais il s'était ouvert, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, malgré sa séquestration en Corée du Nord. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le mess des officiers, quand il avait reçu la communication. Un des privilèges de leur rang que de pouvoir recevoir des appels presque en privé.  
Son visage s'était ouvert alors qu'il parlait avec son coéquipier. Il lui avait même tiré plus d'un sourire. Tomber amoureuse de lui serait la pire idée qu'il puisse être, mais pas pour les raisons que Steve imaginait. Il n'était pas le type parfait et sortir avec un supérieur hiérarchique, même s'il n'avait pas officiellement autorité sur soi était une mauvaise idée. Il avait un nombre de problèmes à régler qui était plus qu'important. Le décès de sa mère, puis l'assassinat de son père étaient l'illustration de ceci. Cela aurait été dur pour n'importe qui d'entendre se faire descendre l'homme qui nous avait éduqué, de savoir que l'on aurait pu changer les choses si on avait fait autrement. Pour Steve, cela avait été comme une sorte de gangrène, de rage qu'on lui avait insufflé.  
Steve étant à terre, si elle tombait amoureuse de lui, il faudrait faire des sacrifices pour avoir une vie de couple. Elle devrait certainement quitter le service actif ou demander à être cantonnée dans le Pacifique. Elle n'envisageait de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Steve, de toute façon, était un insupportable hyper-actif, incapable de tenir en place plus de quinze minutes. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sur un navire, il adorait aller nager à des horaires indécents, avant de courir plusieurs kilomètres. La Navy n'avait rien amélioré.  
Mais il y avait une raison par dessus toutes les autres qui rendait cette idée stupide. Steve était définitivement et complètement amoureux de son partenaire, même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Tout son corps exprimait son bien-être alors qu'il ne l'avait eu que quelques minutes au téléphone. Lors du Gala du Gouverneur, cela avait été encore plus flagrant, quand elle avait pu les voir se chamailler comme deux enfants, comme si toute leur vie était là.

Plus que tout, plus que ces raisons, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se donne de faux espoirs, alors qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un même s'il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
